Spirit of the Kitsune
by Fox Moonshadow
Summary: Sasuke falls into deprestion after Naruto dies, but what happens when Naruto returns to the land of the living? Yaio KakashiIruka, NarutoSasuke


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, never have never will.

Warnings: Yaoi, don't like don't read.

Parings: KakashiIruka. SasukeNaruto.

"Speech"

Thoughts

_Naruto speeking_

-----Spirit of the Kitsune-----

---Revival---

Sasuke walked through his house, looking at the floor but not really seeing it. He was still in shock from the past events. He knew others were affected as well, but not near as much as him, he was the closest. He carefully sat down in a chair once her reached the living room. Looking but not seeing. It was all he did know, Kakashi came to cheek on him every day, but no one could get him to talk. Not since 'it' happened. No one dared to speak of it, no one said his name anymore. Sasuke looked at the door as Kakashi walked in. The Jounin looked at his former student carefully, giving him some food and watching him eat it before turning to leave. "Why did it happen?" Sasuke asked suddenly, his voice strained, showing he hadn't used it for the past year. Kakashi was surprised that Sasuke was the very first to mention it. "Why did he have to die?"

"We don't know." Kakashi replied after a few minutes. Sasuke pulled his feet into the chair and put his arms around his legs, hiding his face slightly.

"I can't help but fill it was my fault. If I had been quite, he wouldn't have left. Then none of it would've happened." Sasuke said quietly.

"It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault." Kakashi said putting his arms around Sasuke as the ex-ninja started shaking with silent sobs. "It wasn't anyone's fault."

"Kakashi, can you stay with me tonight?" Sasuke asked between silent sobs, shaking more violently every second.

"Yes, of course." Kakashi said picking Sasuke up and setting down with Sasuke on his lap.

"I miss him." Sasuke said falling asleep, tears still sliding down his cheeks.

"As do I Sasuke." Kakashi whispered carrying Sasuke to bed and laying down with him, falling asleep himself a few minutes later, arms still around Sasuke.

-FLASHBACK-

Naruto and Sasuke were arguing in the woods, Kakashi watched as Naruto threw a stone at Sasuke, the dark-haired shinobi dodging easily and hit Naruto on the head with a stone. "Sasuke, that hurts." Naruto yelled.

"So, no one cares if you whin abought getting hurt, you're a ninja remember. No one would care otherwise anyway. No one even cares abought you, they never will."

"That's enough Sasuke." Kakashi yelled, knowing Sasuke had gone to far as Naruto looked down and turned his back to them, shaking slightly.

"It's a fact Naruto might as well get used to: no one loves him and no one ever will." Sasuke said, Naruto ran home after that.

-PRESENT-

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, keeping his face hidden against Kakashi's chest. He let his mind wonder as he watched a butterfly out of the corner of his eye. Kakashi must've opened the window last night to let some air in, I guess it was a bit stuffy Sasuke thought. He sighed, closing his eyes again as memories invaded his mind.

-FLASHBACK-

Sasuke jolted up when he heard the news. He turned to look at Iruka. "Are you sure?" He asked. The two were in Sasuke's front yard.

"Yes, Naruto left late last night, some guards saw him leave, but a large white fox prevented them from fallowing him." Iruka said.

"I'm going after him." Sasuke said, standing up.

"You're only a Genin." Iruka said. "You'd never make it back."

"I'm the reason he left, I said no one would ever love him, that's why he left. I caused this problem, so I have to be the one to fix it." Sasuke said.

"Very well Sasuke, just what I wanted to hear." The Fifth Hokage said walking around from behind a tree. "You'll be the one to bring him back."

"Thank you." Sasuke said taking the pass and leaving.

-PRESENT-

Kakashi looked down when he felt Sasuke sigh, knowing he must be deep in thought. Kakashi got up slowly and covered Sasuke back up. The Uchiha looked at him for a second before closing his eyes and hiding under the cover, Kakashi knew he was crying again.

-FLASHBACK-

Sasuke cornered Naruto in a cave, the white fox standing between them. "Naruto, I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said yesterday. A lot of people care abought you. I was wrong." Sasuke said quietly, he was down on one knee, hand out for Naruto, as if speaking with a frightened animal.

"Don't lie, you meant what you said, you were right. They were all just scared of me because I have a demon sealed inside me." Naruto said, Sasuke's eyes widened at this information, but he didn't move.

"Naruto, I was wrong, Iruka cares abought you, so does Kakashi." Sasuke said calmly, trying to keep his voice still. "I care abought you to, Naruto, I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Stop lying." Naruto yelled, the fox growled loudly causing Sasuke to look at it, then he looked back at Naruto.

"I'm not lying, please come home. Come back to the village, we do care." Sasuke said, whispering the last part as tears slowly built up in his eyes. Naruto shook his head and ran behind the fox, climbing up onto its back before it ran past Sasuke and away from view.

-PRESENT-

Kakashi slowly pulled back the covers and looked at Sasuke, lifting the young teen's head and setting it on his lap. Sasuke slowly rolled onto his back as Kakashi fed him some eggs. "I wish he was still here." Sasuke said, fresh tears sliding down his face, Kakashi gently whipped them away.

"I know, so do I." Kakashi said, feeding Sasuke the last bit of breakfast before standing up, Sasuke climbing out of bed after him. Kakashi helped Sasuke pick out an outfit, black shirt with blue jeans and no symbles, and helped him get dressed before ruffling his hair and leaving for work. Sasuke walked slowly into the living room and sat down to wait for Kakashi to come back and give him supper. As he hid face in his legs like before his mind drifted to the final memories of Naruto.

-FLASHBACK-

Sasuke looked up as Kakashi walked over to him. Everyone, from Genin to Anbu Teams had been looking for Naruto for a weak now. "We found him, but you won't like it." Kakashi said, setting down beside Sasuke on the porch of the Uchiha Mansion. "He was dead, bandits by the looks of it. You can come see." Sasuke nodded and fallowed Kakashi, Naruto was laying on a table. He looked like he was asleep. Sasuke walked up to him slowly and put his hand on the blonde's cheek, it was cold and pale.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked quietly, shaking the boy slightly to wake him, he didn't even stir.

"It's to late." Kakashi said putting his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke looked at him, tears falling freely. Kakashi leaned down and put his arms around the boy, Sasuke hid his face in his teacher's chest and started crying freely until he fell asleep, Kakashi carried him home and took care of him ever since.

-PRESENT-

A full year, and it was all my fault that he even left. Sasuke thought lifting his head slightly.

_Sasuke, no more tears._ Sasuke looked around, searching for the person that had said that, he didn't see anyone.

"Is someone there?" Sasuke asked, his thought felt sore from crying so much.

_No more tears, Sasuke. Don't cry._ Sasuke looked around again, but no one was there.

"Who said that?" Sasuke asked, he was starting to panic.

_Don't cry Sasuke, no more tears._ A blurry figure appeared slowly in front of Sasuke. An orange jacket, blue jeans, sandals, blond hair, and a pale face. Sasuke starred as the boy walked to him, smiling. Whisker markings perfectly visible. _No more tears._ Sasuke gasped as he realized it was Naruto, the boy who had been dead for a full year.

"Naruto, is that you?" Sasuke asked standing up as Naruto reached him.

_No more tears Sasuke, it's not over yet._ Naruto said calmly before turning into a simple ball of sky-blue light. The ball flew out the back door, Sasuke running right behind it.

"Slow down." Sasuke called as he followed the ball through the forest to a large tree. The roots of the tree formed a small cave that the ball went into and vanished. Sasuke looked inside and found a small golden fox cub with nine-tails and sky-blue eyes. "Naruto?"

_It's not over yet Sasuke, death isn't always forever._ Naruto explained, he really was the fox. _I know you weren't lying now._ Sasuke carefully picked the fox up. He walked home slowly and sat on his bed, Naruto on his lap.

"I missed you so much Naruto. I'm glad you're back." Sasuke whispered before falling onto his side and slipping into a deep sleep.

TBC.

So how did you like it? I didn't like the idea of leaving Naruto dead so I turned him into a fox. My original plan had been for Sasuke to find another fox demon, name it Naruto, and raise it in secret, but this idea is so much easier for me. See you later, bye.


End file.
